Deudas y sus Consecuencias
by TwinsNightray
Summary: De aquel día en que las camionetas negras y blindadas aparecieron cercandoles el camino habían pasado 10 años, y aún puede recordar el rostro de su padre y el terror en él, el como había luchado para mantenerlo contra su pecho, la herida que le habían provocado al arrancarlo de los brazos de su padre. Porque no todo es lo que parece, porque no todo es como lo pintan. Negarl, AU.


_**NOTA/ADVERTENCIA:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me perteneces, son propiedad completa de Robert Kirkman. Es algo así como un AU de mafia, a muuuy grandes rasgos. Si está aquí es porque una niña bella me dió la idea y bueno, la desarrolle más allá de un headcanon random. Más amor a la pareja por favor._

* * *

Aún parpadeaba y la cosa le sabía extraña. No había necesidad de preguntarse el porque estaba ahí, después de todo era el pago de una deuda de su padre, y curiosamente no lo odiaba por permitir que aquello hubiera pasado. Estaba seguro que lo último que hubiera deseado su padre es que terminara en aquel grupo mafioso. Tampoco le molestaba estar ahí.

De aquel día en que las camionetas negras y blindadas aparecieron cercandoles el camino habían pasado 10 años, y aún puede recordar el rostro de su padre y el terror en él, el como había luchado para mantenerlo contra su pecho, la herida que le habían provocado al arrancarlo de los brazos de su padre. Y fue por eso que no evitó llevar su mano hasta hombro derecho, acariciando gentilmente la zona aún cuando ya no había nada ahí.

—¿Aún sigues con eso? En cualquier momento incluso se va a desgastar..—susurró aquella voz a su espalda, haciéndole girar lentamente, solo para encontrarse con aquel hombre, el que indirectamente habia provocado aquella herida.

No renegaba de el mayor pues siempre le trataba bien, incluso cuando había llegado a aquel lugar les dió de golpes a sus hombres por ser tan idiotas y dañar la "mercancía" aún y cuando solo había sido un roce de bala. Y si, no podía olvidar la mirada que le había dado, el como le había sonreído y las miles de emociones que le recorrieron el cuerpo hasta llegar las lágrimas cuando palmeó su espalda. ¡Tenía 6 años y se sentía solo! Aquella había sido una reacción de lo más normal.

—que no te importe si lo desgasto o no, de cualquier manera es mi brazo—gruñó suavemente por respuesta al regresar a su posición inicial, suspirando al sentir como el mayor se acercaba a él y recargaba su barbilla en su cabeza a la par que rodeaba su cuerpo con lentitud, enterrando con sutileza los dedos con cada avance, terminando por enredarlos al estar completamente enrollado en su cintura—¿Acabas de llegar?, ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño? Sinceramente apestas y no me gusta eso, lo sabes—musito sonriéndole algo burlón a través del reflejo en el cristal, ganándose un empujón algo violento contra este

—mejor prepara algo de cenar, que sea bueno..he pasado todo el maldito día sin comer y sabes que eso no me gusta—respondió apartándose de golpe, suspirando y comenzando a quitarse el saco de aquel traje, extendiendolo al castaño que sólo río suavemente—¿Te parece gracioso que esos imbéciles me hallan retenido más tiempo de lo normal con una simple reunión?—cuestionó tomándolo de las mejillas con una mano, apretandolas con fuerza, hasta ponerlas moradas—a la cocina..—

—eres un idiota..—susurró el menos antes de lanzar el saco a la cama, saliendo con prisa de la habitación con un azote de puerta que hizo temblar la pared.

* * *

—¿Podías haber puesto siquiera un poco de atención? Mira nada más como te dejaron..vas a perder otra cosa si sigues así de distraido—gruñó el mayor, mirando alrededor y dando simplemente una inspección rápida a sus hombres cuando bajaron de las camionetas. La misión era sencilla pero no por eso menos peligrosa, y eso no le gustaba.

Y por eso, ver al menor en cama ya vendado del muslo y acurrucado le causaba cierto movimiento en el estómago. Simplemente por eso se acercó al tenerlo ya cedado sobre la camilla de la enfermería, observando con atención aquel parche que le traía demasiados recuerdos y que en ocasiones tiraban de Negan hacia el pasado como en ese momento.

Hacia un par de años que le había asignado una misión en la que sería el segundo al mando. Lo habían platicado y después de mucho insistir por parte del muchacho le había dado su traje negro, su nueva pistola y algunos instrumentos. No sabía que salió mal en su momento, solo que cuando giró el rostro para dar indicaciones algunas detonaciones de balas le llenaron los oídos para segundos después encontrarse a su pequeño Carl, congelado en su lugar, apretando el gatillo, con sus 14 años casi escapando de sus manos con aquel disparo al ojo.

Después de eso no hubo necesidad de seguir ninguna orden pues los hombres de Negan simple y sencillamente se lanzaron al ataque. Nadie lastimaba a su familia y salía vivo. No por nada eran el grupo mafioso más temido del lugar. Decir que había sido una masacre era poca cosa. Al volver tuvieron la fortuna de saber que realmente se quedarían con el mocoso -como solian llamarlo los demás-, claro, perdería el ojo pero al menos seguiría con vida su menor francotirador y estratega.

Tras eso fueron los tres peores meses que pudieron venir en aquel edificio. La recuperación era lenta y dolorosa para todos e incluso Negan había aceptado que Rick, el padre de su mente estrella fuera a verle; y no había estado tan mal al intuir que eso ayudaría pues de a poco el menor empezó a recuperarse. El parche había venido como broma, una que se la había tomado muy bien y solo por eso Negan sabe que no le rompió el cuello a aquel que la hizo.

—te vas a hacer más viejo si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, estoy bien..—musito el chiquillo tan pronto despertó y le vió, sonriéndole y sacándole de sus recuerdos, esos que prácticamente escapaban por su mirada si te concentrabas un poco en notarlo.

—te hubieran cosido mejor la boca..—respondió en un gruñido, negando antes de besar su frente, ganándose una risita.

Y sabía que con eso todo estaba mejor.

* * *

Despertó lenta y cuidadosamente, gruñendo de inmediato al intentar sentarse. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la descendencia de sonrojarse antes de mirar a su lado izquierdo. ¿En que había estado pensando cuando terminó ahí? Simple, en desquitar todos los sentimientos que le estaban agobiando desde hace un tiempo.

Sabía que eran la mafia, que saludaban a la muerte un día si y al otro también, que se la jugaban con todo y todos, que la familia era primero y se hacía todo por ella. Así que si miraba un poco en retrospectiva no tenía porque sorprenderle tanto.

—hey, si ya estás despierto cierra la cortina y regresa a la cama, está fría—escuchó a su espalda, y Carl sabía que no había necesidad de girarse para saber quién era. Porque conocía a la perfección aquella voz así como cada uno de sus matices, desde la burla hasta la preocupación.—¿Carl?—

—claro, ya voy..—susurró antes de ponerse de pie con prisa, aún con la vergüenza en el cuerpo, a cerrar la cortina y encerrarse en el baño.

No estaba arrepentido de haber declarado sus sentimientos y haber dormido -en el más inocente estado de la palabra- con el jefe, pero ahora sabía que las cosas serían diferentes. Necesitaba despejar y una ducha lo ayudaría así que simplemente entró bajo el agua de la regadera, y fue ahí, con el agua tibia golpeando su espalda donde los recuerdos le invadieron, arrancandole una sonrisa suave y melosa.

Recuerdos de cuando fue su primera misión, que si bien no fue en campo le habían arrastrado cerca para que estuviera al tanto y pudiera manejar los planes si debía hacerse algún cambio de último minuto. Se había muerto de nervios, de ver a sus mayores correr aquí y allá, dándoles órdenes o simples opiniones de lo que podían hacer con lo que había alrededor. Un par de horas en los que todo fue tranquilidad, hasta que la lluvia de balas y gritos le hizo arrancarse el comunicador para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba por los nervios. Minutos largos, que le hicieron contar de 100 en 100 hasta que la puerta de la camioneta se abrió a manos del enemigo. Aquella vez había sido su primer pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con apenas 12 años y había podido derrotarle -con demasiado esfuerzo de por medio y un par de heridas leves-.

Al final, el saldo a su contra había sido de 7 bajas según le habían informado. Estaba nervioso, porque todos habían subido a las camionetas y no veía ni un solo rastro del jefe; ¿Había sido uno de los caídos? Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de preguntar por ello, temiendo lo peor con la sola idea, y nadie pudo detener el llanto del pequeño Carl Grimes en todo el camino. Pero claro, una vez puso pies en suelo seguro una sombra se cernio sobre él, tomándolo en brazos y apretandolo con urgencia a pesar de las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba. Entonces, en aquellos segundos se habia producido su primer beso, uno bastante inocente que sólo demostraba la ansiedad y el miedo del menor, aquel de perder de nuevo a la persona más importante para él, por eso, Negan no se separó de él hasta verlo dormido; no deseaba otro ataque de pánico de esa magnitud.

—pensé que tendría que romper la puerta para entrar o algo así..—musito con una risita Negan al ver salir al castaño, recibiendo una sonrisa minúscula como respuesta para dejarle el baño a él. Y si, se sorprendió cuando al salir de tomar su propia ducha mañanera Carl aún estuviera con la toalla enredada en su cintura, los cabellos hacia atrás y las mejillas algo encendidas—por favor dime qué no estás enfermo..—cuestionó acercándose con cierta prisa, tomando las mejillas del menor entre sus manos, con cierta preocupación bailando en sus ojos.

—no, no es eso..solo..—se mordió el labio y apartó con ternura las manos ásperas del mayor antes de estirar el cuello y plantarle un beso, uno demasiado dulce—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? Lo he pensado, y creo que no podría pertenecerte más..—y solo con eso se instaló un silencio pesado, cruzando ambos hombres miradas por largos minutos hasta que el menor desvió la mirada, poniéndose de pie con un bufido—solo te estabas burlando de mí maldito bastardo idiota..—gruñó casi chocando sus dientes

—¿Piensas eso?—cuestionó el jefe, regresandolo a la cama, mirándolo con curiosidad

—estoy más que seguro que lo eres, así que ahora suéltame, me toca preparar el desayuno y quiero entrenar un rato antes de meterte una bala entre los ojos—susurró sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, recibiendo un beso de respuesta—déjame ir..ahora—

—¿En serio crees que puedes ir por ahí dándome órdenes?—sonrió y de nuevo le atacó con un beso, uno bastante violento lleno de dientes y saliva, que lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta un suave roce.

No necesitaron más palabras, simplemente un par de miradas antes de volver a besarse con aquella misma dulzura de unos momentos atrás mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo ajeno, apartando aquellas molestas toallas que cubrían muchísimo en ese momento. Para Carl fue extraño, sentir aquel calor quemarle todo el cuerpo mientras el mayor repartía besos y mordidas en su pecho a la par que descubría heridas y cicatrices en la piel tostads; para Negan también lo era debido a que nunca se había planteado la idea de estar con algún hombre, aún así iba a admitir que de un tiempo a la fecha se había encontrado mirando más al pequeño, recogiendo pequeños detalles de él, perdiéndose por momentos en sus ojos como sabía le sucedía a su pieza más importante.

Y no sólo era eso, sabia que desde hacía un par de horas, cuando le había confesado lo que sentía ya no sería lo mismo. Era un niño a su lado prácticamente, incluso podría ser su hijo pero eso le resultaba más tentador y enfermo, demasiado jodido estaba ya para ponerse a pensar en eso cuando estaba acomodándose entre sus piernas a la par que trataba un camino descendente hasta la erección del castaño. En realidad moría porque aquella boca ya roja de los besos fuera la que se aventura a hacer aquello, pero estaba seguro que tendría problemas para hacerlo correctamente y si hablaba con sinceridad le ponía un poco más ser quien le diera placer al pequeño cuerpo que se deshacía entre sus manos.

—si..si sigues voy a..acabar—gruñó el chico con un fuerte tirón de cabellos, arqueandose cuando el orgasmo azotó sin poder evitarlo, dejándolo hecho un manojo de sensaciones

—vamos, no necesitas contener nada así que relájate Carl..—susurró después de tragar, aunque dejando un poco para escupirlo sobre sus dedos—va a doler..—

Un simple asentimiento y fue todo; dejó ir un par de dedos dentro de aquel interior y mientras el chico simplemente jadeó y lloriqueo, él gruñó ante lo apretado que resultaba. Por lo que los dedos fueron lentos, adentro y afuera durante algunos minutos hasta que aquel cuerpo estuvo un poco más relajado y se prestaba con facilidad a los movimientos. Por eso no lo pensó demasiado cuando el único ojo del chiquillo le buscó con aquella sonrisa plantada en los labios, simplemente se dejó ir dentro de aquel interior demasiado cálido, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, moviéndose para entrar y salir una infinidad de veces perdiendo la cuenta ante la sensación tan agradable y acogedora que comenzaba a llenarle el cuerpo.

El orgasmo los golpeó sin piedad minutos después, dejándolos jadeantes, sudados y con un peso agradable sobre los hombros. Solo después de unos minutos en que la respiración de ambos estaba acompasada en la habitación, una infantil risa se alzó sobre ella, dejándola como música suspendida en el aire.

—fue increíble..—

—lo sé, fue más que eso—

Unos cuantos besos más, y ambos estaban acurrucados. Alguien más podría hacerse cargo por un par de horas; ya más tarde darían a conocer su avance en la relación, ya más tarde harían el recuento de mordidas y arañones, ya más tarde se preocuparían de muchas cosas.


End file.
